


We Should Be Lovers Instead

by thecryoftheseagulls



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Collection of drabbles that sort of work together as a whole, Drabble Collection, Dwarf Women, F/F, Femslash, Multi, Tumblr Prompt, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecryoftheseagulls/pseuds/thecryoftheseagulls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of short drabbles and ficlets involving dwarf lady lovin', most of which were prompted and originally posted on my tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lace Harding/Dagna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles for Scout Harding/Dagna as a pairing. The first was originally for a three sentence meme, the second is a ficlet continuing that, and the third was prompted by: "Well, it can be a lot to take in, I know," Harding/Dagna.

"So, you’re a…surfacer?" Dagna asks at the same moment that Harding says, "So, you’re from Orzammar?" 

Dagna giggles and Harding snorts. “You first, Arcanist,” Harding says, blushing red under her freckles. 

Dagna shifts on the bench they’re sharing in the tavern and touches one finger to the other dwarf’s cheek, her gaze assessing. “I’ve never seen a dwarf with so many freckles!” she exclaims, and Harding reddens further. “Oh. I mean. Sorry. I didn’t…there I go, letting my curiosity run away from me…”

**********

Dagna tries to be discreet in finding out when the scouts will arrive back at Skyhold, but discretion isn’t exactly her strong suit. Still, rumor and information flows freely among the members of the Inquisition, and it’s accurate enough that Dagna is back on the same bench in the tavern the night Harding arrives. She’s practically vibrating with excitement, eyes flicking quickly from her drink to the door and back every few seconds, when Harding swaggers in with a company of Inquisition scouts behind her. 

"First round’s on me, lads!" Harding calls out, and then her eyes land on the other dwarf at the table that is quickly becoming theirs. There’s a sharp twist in Dagna’s stomach - maybe she won’t be happy to see her, maybe she doesn’t want to talk right now, she did just get back, after all. Yeah, this was definitely a bad idea…

And then Harding’s face lights up and she’s weaving her way towards Dagna with a big grin. Dagna stands quickly, fumbling to her feet and nearly knocking over the big mug of ale she’s been drinking in the process. 

"Arcanist!" Harding greets her enthusiastically, gaze flicking to the table Dagna is sitting at and then back to Dagna’s face. Her lips quirk. "You waiting for me?"

"Ah, I, well, I may have heard from reliable sources that you were getting back today, Scout Harding. Word gets around, you know. And I, well, I thought I’d find you here.” Dagna blushes. 

The scout moves to sit down, her arm brushing Dagna’s side casually. “Well, been a while since I had such a homecoming. Won’t catch me complaining.”

Dagna twists her hands and then joins her, pushing the second mug she ordered an hour ago across the table to the other dwarf. 

**********

Dagna is not staring. Definitely not. Not ogling either. Pfft. That would be…rude.

Lead Scout Lace Harding, armor-less and dressed in a sleeveless tunic, nocks an arrow on her bow, pulls it back, and sends it flying towards the target on the far end of Skyhold’s archery range. Dagna swallows hard, very nearly mesmerized by the flex of Lace’s freckled biceps as she shoots.

Okay, maybe a little bit of ogling. For scientific purposes. Of course.

"You gonna hide out in the shadows all day, Arcanist?" Harding calls out. Dagna flushes red and steps to her side.

"Sorry! I was enjoying watching you. Um. I mean, I didn’t want to interrupt!" Dagna nearly trips over her feet. 

Harding smirks. “Well, it can be a lot to take in, I know,” she says, and this time when she reaches into the quiver on her back it’s a definitely slow motion, accentuating the muscled curve of her bare arm. Dagna licks her lips and tries (and fails) not to stare. 

~

For all the undercroft is open to the cool mountain air and overlooking a waterfall, the place can get awfully warm when Dagna and Harritt are working the bellows. Today, Dagna is stripped down as much as possible, smithing apron over a sleeveless top. She hammers the dagger blade on the anvil before her into shape.

The door to the undercroft opens with a bang, but Dagna doesn’t look to see who it is until she has the blade where she wants it. She drops it in the bucket of cool water at her side. swiping an arm across her sweaty forehead. When she looks up, Harding is leaning on the railing on the balcony, looking a little dazed. 

"Scout?" Dagna asks, and Harding whips her eyes from Dagna’s bare arms to her face.

"Uh. Hi."

Dagna smirks, pushing a few loose strands of hair back from her face and putting her hands on her hips. “It can be a lot to take in, I know,” she says, and this time it’s Harding whose face is the color of red-hot iron.


	2. f!Brosca/Sigrun/Harding/Dagna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by a reblog of Lace Harding that made it look like she was gazing adoringly at my f!Brosca, Zeryn. This is an exploration of what might happen if Harding met the Hero of Ferelden.

"You’re her! You’re the Hero of Ferelden!" Harding exclaims. 

Sigrun and Zeryn exchange amused glances, and behind them both, Alistair rolls his eyes heavenward.

"Oh Maker, here we go…" he murmurs. 

Zeryn jabs him in the thigh with an armored elbow and he grunts. 

"That’s me, living Paragon, Warden-Commander, founder of House Brosca, savior of Ferelden, slayer of dragons, etc etc. Oh, fuck it." Zeryn turns her head and spits. She holds out a hand. "Just call me Zeryn."

Harding’s eyes go wide, and she hesitates for a fraction of a second before she’s shaking the proffered hand vigorously.

~

"Wait, wait, wait…so you’ve lived up here all your life?" Zeryn shifts forward on the bench and stares at Harding across the table with greedy eyes. When Harding nods, Zeryn looks jealous. "By my ancestors, you lucky swine! What was it like?" At her side, Sig looks on in interest. Alistair excuses himself to go get more drinks, or something. Zeryn’s not paying too much attention.

When Harding launches into stories from her growing up years, the two dusters listen intently until the door to Herald’s Rest Tavern opens and in slips yet another dwarf.

"Evenin’ Lace!" Dagna chirps as she approaches from behind Zeryn. "Who’re your guests?" 

Zeryn turns. “Aeducan’s shriveled balls, is that DAGNA?” she booms, grinning when Dagna starts and takes a second look at the other dwarf. 

A bear hug later and all four of them are pressed knee to knee and shoulder to shoulder around the table. 

"Aaaand it looks like I’ll be needing another of those," Alistair says. The barkeep raises an eyebrow but fills another mug of ale, which Alistair balances atop the rest. "Wish me luck, my good man."

(The bed that night is rather full.)


	3. f!Cadash/Harding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> f!Cadash/Harding for the three sentence fic meme (and ofc it ended up being rather more than three sentences...)

It’s long past nightfall and Harding has been asleep for at least an hour when the Inquisitor and her party finally arrive at camp. She’s woken by Lenka’s soft voice outside her tent: 

"Lace? You in here?"

"Mm, Lenka?" Harding murmurs, groggy, and then the flap’s pulled aside, armor dropped to the ground, and a warm, hard body of a size to her own is inside her bedroll. She curls around the other dwarf reflexively. "Thought you’d never get here."

Lenka laughs, a throaty noise, and plants feather-light kisses over Harding’s face. “Well, I’m here now, aren’t I? Glad to know I’m missed.”

The scout buries her face in Lenka’s hair and holds her close instead of answering.


End file.
